Baby Monster Cyalume Coord
Baby Monster Cyalume Coord (ベイビーモンスターサイリウム) is Shion Todo's Cyalume Coord from the brand Baby Monster. It was first used in Episode 14 of the anime. User Appearance Dress A top that is black on the right side and white on the left. The sleeves and each of their cuff is opposite of the sides main color, with many small silver studs. The collar on the right side is cyan, while the left is purple, and both of which are lined with studs. On the left of the chest is a cyan heart half with a sharp white bow that has a purple diamond in the center, while on the right side is a purple heart half with a silver diamond. Connecting both diamonds are two silver chains. A zipper goes up the center, resting on a purple strap. Connecting the top and skirt is a cyan section on each side of the stomach with multiple black straps. The skirt is composed of three layers with the top having a very small black ruffled layer on top of it with little silver loops, where two chains are connected. The skirt layers consist of a plain purple, followed by purple, cyan, and black striped on the right side and plain black on the left. The last layer is white on the right side and white, black, and cyan striped on the left. Comes with a black studded collar with a few small chains, and a single black fingerless glove for the right hand that has two white belted pieces at the cuff. For the left hand, the colors are opposite. Shoes White boots with two black straps at the ankle. At the right toe is a cyan heart, while on the left is a purple heart. At the top of each boot is a sharp split diamond shape, with the left being cyan and the right purple. On the left boot is a pale lilac bow with a purple diamond, and on the right is a dark purple bow with a cyan diamond. For the left leg, there is a black, purple, and cyan horizontal stripe stocking. For the right, a black stocking with a chain design drawn on. Accessory A hair clip of a single silver and white wing with two silver chains connected to the bottom. It it attached to a purple-silver clip. Game Baby Monster Cyalume Coord is a Cool Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Baby Monster. It first appeared in 2014 2nd Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 861914690.jpg Chara06.png Wiki-background Pripara-New Character's.jpeg GOODS-00004032.jpg GOODS-00004026.jpg pripara_Shion_Avex_Website.png|Shion from the Avex Website PriPara-ShionHD.png Shion Todo.png ShionAvex2.png Dressing Pafe Coords.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.58.01 PM.png tumblr_nczf7jY76j1qbgi6oo1_500.jpg ShionAvex2-transparent.png Screen Shot 2014-11-03 at 7.15.30 PM.png Movie-Poster.jpg Tumblr nhowb2pzsl1rsghfro1 500 (1).png 49071.jpg CEuDbj4UMAEhfiL.png 81pQ6Gdrv9L._SL1268_.jpg DPtYEfHV4AMDgwy.jpg DRxqXvOVAAA3K7Q.jpg 1524218887 1 16 6cf5241bdec64e1142efc3b5d555ca88.jpg Anime Screenshots Prad5-01-04 HQ.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-20 at 1.20.03 PM.png Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png 2Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png 3Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png 4Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png 5Baby-Monster-Cyalume-Coord.png PP14ShionCatch2.png Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.38.29 am.png Prad5-14141.jpg MP V2.png Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Baby Monster Category:Cyalume Coord Category:2014 2nd Live Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Shion Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Challenge Collection Category:Anime Category:Encore Coord Limited Live Category:Casual Coord Category:2015 Series Encore Live Coords Category:Coord Box Category:PriPara All Idol Live Vol. 1